mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia II
In Mafia II, every vehicle can be driven from the beginning of the game, unlike Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven in which the player had to be taught how to steal certain vehicles before they are drivable. Even though they all can be driven from the start of the game some are not unlocked until the 50's segment of the game. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, get dirty, and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at the Empire Automobile Shop. Car trunks can be opened. Car hoods can also be opened to fix the engine if it breaks due to damage. The player can customize many parts of the car to their liking. Performance upgrades; color changes; new tires and a personal license plate. Much to the dismay of many fans, and despite the speculated hype, motorcycles are not included in the game. There were said to be a total of around 70 to 80 vehicles across the 10 years of the game's storyline; but the game only has 39 accesible vehicles, excluding pre-order bonus vehicles. =Vehicles= 40s Sedans/Saloons * Culver Empire * Shubert 38 * Smith V8 * Shubert Series AB Law Enforcement * Culver Empire Police Special * Culver Empire Detective Special * Police Bus 2 Door * Jefferson Provincial * Smith Coupe * Walter Coupe Luxury * Lassiter Series 69 Taxis * Taxi Trucks and Vans * Delivery Van * Hearse * Shubert Pickup * Shubert LKW (Truck) * Shubert Snow Plow * Smith Truck Others * Parry City Bus * GAI 353 Military Truck 50s Sports cars * Ascot Bailey S200 * ISW 508 * Shubert Frigate * Smith Thunderbolt *Delizia Grandeamerica (Joe's Adventures only) 2 Door * Berkley Kingfisher * Shubert Beverly * Smith Mainline Trucks and Vans * Hank B * Milk Truck * Shubert Armored Truck * Smith Deluxe Station Wagon Sedans/Saloons * Houston Wasp * Potomac Indian * Quicksilver Windsor * Smith Custom 200 * Walker Rocket Luxury * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood Taxis * Quicksilver Windsor Taxi Law Enforcement * Smith Custom 200 Police Special Bonus cars Bonus cars are additional cars that are unlocked from the Made Man Pack, War Hero Pack, Vegas Pack, Greaser Pack and Renegade Pack.Each pack contains two cars each as well as two types of clothing to fit each pack. Made Man Pack (Comes with the collector's edition of Mafia II) Luxury * Cossack Sports Cars * Roller GL300 War Hero Pack (Will be available to purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) 4x4 * Walter Utility * Walter Military Vegas Pack (Will be available to purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) Sedans/saloons * Chaffeque XT Sports Cars * Jefferson Futura Greaser Pack (Will be available to purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) * Delizia Grandeamerica Joe's Adventures (Available Now Via Steam) Hot Rods * Shubert Pickup Hot Rod * Smith 34 Hot Rod Renegade Pack (Will be available to purchase in the Playstation store and XBox Live Market on 9-28 for $2.99/240 MS Points each for Mafia II) Sports Cars * Potomac Elysium Hot Rods * Walter Hot Rod ---- Special Vehicles The Betrayal of Jimmy Hot Rods *Waybar Hotrod Others *Sicily Military Truck *Sherman M4A1 Vehicle Modification Car Paint - The follow command variations via LUA, will allow you to paint your vehicle(s) with different paint schemes/decals. Use the following inputs for different paint schemes: *HotRod-cucky a stin2 - Screenshot *HotRod-cucky a stin4 - Screenshot *HotRod-jehly2 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny5 - Screenshot *HotRod-plameny3 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-2 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-1 - Screenshot *HotRod-TEXT-3 - Screenshot See also *Vehicles *Vehicle brands *Rims and Tires Category:Vehicles in Mafia II Category:Vehicles Category:Mafia II